


50% of Tokiya’s Hair is on His Ass

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Also Ren What the Fuck??, Ass Hairs, Every Story I Write Brings Me Closer to Death, Not Your Average Hairy Situation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: it’s butt-shedding season





	50% of Tokiya’s Hair is on His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry to the people who want actually good fanfiction

WOtoya wakes up to the taste of Tokiya’s hair with a side of an attempt to get stuffed down his throat. He spits the hair out and sits up. There’s Tokiya hair everywhere.

“I guess he started his first phase of butt-shedding, huh?” he says to himself.

Otoya gets up from bed and follows the trail of Tokiya hair to the only badly lit hallway in the building. There, he finds a huge pile of hair in one corner and a clothesless Tokiya in the other.

“Toki, you feeling okay?” Otoya asks cautiously. He sniffs the air to find a sour stench. “Oh, you’re not okay.”

“Ittoki, what are you doing here?”

Otoya turns to his left to see Masato walking towards him.

Masato looks into the hallway. “We really need to pay for better lighting in this area.” He turns back to Otoya. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh, Tokiya’s starting his butt-shedding period again!” Otoya exclaims with an unusual smile on his face.

Masato stares at Otoya with a look that speaks “I hope to fucking God you’re not kidding my 100% authentic balls right now”.

Otoya leans into Masato to smell that sweet scent of melonpan and cherry blossoms. This time, it smells much better than ever. “I really like how you smell,” Otoya wraps himself around Masato, “so I’m gonna stay by your side until the icky sour one goes away.”

“Gee, thanks Otoya!” Tokiya yells from his corner of the hallway.

A figure suddenly pops out from Tokiya’s pile of ass hairs. It shakes its head violently. Otoya yelps and clutches onto Masato harder. “Don’t be afraid, it’s just me,” the figure says as it walks out of the darkness. It’s Ren except he’s covered in Tokiya’s ass hairs. “So, what’s up?”

Masato stares at Ren in complete bewilderment. “What were you doing in that corner?”

“My business.” Ren smirks. “Ichi’s ass hairs added a sensation that would change the way I do it forever. Let’s just say it made bucketloads of white paint~”

Masato tries not to gag.

“Don’t worry, it’s all for the sake of mastur–”

“ _Please_ ,” Masato interrupts. “Please, do not continue that sentence.”

Ren shrugs. “Alright.” He walks past them back to his room.

Masato shudders in disturbance. “I would clean up the mess, but _that_ ,” he stares at the pile of Tokiya’s ass hairs with Ren’s semen as its filling, “is something I’m not going to be able to touch for a while.”

“Why? What’s wrong with a little hair?” Otoya questions.

Masato gives Otoya another look, this time speaking “I swear to the goddamn Kamisama if you‘re trying to rip my dick off by the foreskin”.

Otoya walks over to Tokiya and drags his naked body towards Masato. “Will you be able to help me shave off the rest of his butt hairs so he doesn’t have to do any more butt-shedding?”

Tokiya looks up at Masato from where he is and mouths “help me” with the inclusion of eyes halfway through their dullenmentation.

Masato stares down at Tokiya, then Otoya, then Tokiya again. He lets out a sigh mixed with concern, fear, distress, and the dreaded feeling of finding more of Ren’s traces on Tokiya’s body. “I guess there’s no choice but to comply, isn’t there?”

“Masa, I’m only asking for some help to shave Toki.”

“Yes.” Masato takes a deep breath. “There’s not going to be any anal examination involved, correct?”

“Only if there seems to be some hairs trapped inside Toki’s butt,” Otoya answers.

Masato stares at Otoya. “How are you not disturbed by this?”

Now it’s Otoya’s turn to stare at Masato. “ _Do you have any idea how many times I have to do this?_ ”

Masato takes a step back from the sudden change in tone from Otoya. _He’s seen more than I thought. I feel really sorry for him._  He takes two steps forward as well as Tokiya’s other arm. “I guess it’ll be quicker with the two of us.”

“I can do this myself, you know,” Tokiya mutters as Otoya and Masato drag his naked and still very hairy butt down the hall towards the bathroom.

That session of shaving turns out to be better than they thought!

Until they found out that there was some  hairs trapped in Tokiya’s ass.


End file.
